


We'll be a Fine Line

by empireoffclouds



Series: Fine Line [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, basically the various ways all the drivers came to find out about Max and Charles's relationship, because they can't keep a secret for the life of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireoffclouds/pseuds/empireoffclouds
Summary: It wasn't like Max and Charles particularly cared about other people finding out about their relationship, they just wanted to keep it between themselves for a little while longer. Too bad the two of them are completely terrible at keeping secrets.Or: a collection of short stories about how every driver on the grid came to find out about Max and Charles's not-so-secret relationship.(This is a sequel to my story "Fine Line" but it can definitely be read separately).
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Fine Line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860433
Comments: 47
Kudos: 202





	1. 1. Sebastian Vettel

**Author's Note:**

> I really did not think I'd be posting another F1 story so soon, and yet the inspiration struck and here we are! I hope ya'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing.

After spending the better part of a month practically glued to the hip, it was to be expected that Max and Charles would suffer from major withdrawal of each other once the season started.

They couldn’t even fly out together to Australia because Lando had made Max promise that they’d go together, and it would be extremely suspicious for Charles to suddenly join in. Because well, for all the world knew, the two men still despised each other.

And it wasn’t like they particularly cared about someone potentially finding out about their relationship, but they had been having such a good time together – just the two of them – that they really wanted to hang on to their privacy for just a little while longer. They knew that most of their friends and colleagues would be happy for them, but at the same time they also knew that once people found out about them they wouldn’t be left alone.

Thankfully, all Red Bull, Mercedes and Ferrari would be staying at the same hotel in Australia, so as soon as they got in Max wasted no time before sneaking away from his team and into Charles’s room.

He didn’t even have to knock twice before Charles was pulling him into the room and pressing him against the door, kissing him senseless and effectively knocking off his Red Bull cap in the process.

“You know,” Max breathed out as they finally came up for air “if that’s how you’re gonna greet me after not seeing each other for two days we should definitely do it more often”

Charles laughed, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips and leading them both to the couch, where they collapsed practically on top of each other.

“I can’t believe you got me so addicted to being with you that I’ve turned into a clingy, lovesick teenager” Charles complained “or well at least those were the words Seb used to describe me”

Max quirked an eyebrow “You told Sebastian about us?”

“Oh no, he just got suspicious because apparently I couldn’t tear my eyes off my phone – just like Lando”

Before Max could answer a sharp knock came from the door, making the couple stare at each other like a pair of children caught doing something naughty.

“Charles? Open up kid I have something for you” Sebastian Vettel’s very distinctive voice boomed from the hallway.

“Speak of the devil” Max muttered, yelping when Charles elbowed him in the ribs.

“Shhhh, Seb’s got super hearing, it’s actually kinda creepy. Now go hide in the bathroom”

“God I feel like a dirty mistress” Max said, rolling his eyes but doing as he was told anyways.

Charles quickly tried to straighten up his hair as best as he could so it wouldn’t be so obvious that Max had repeatedly ran his hands through it, and he finally opened the door to find a very unimpressed German standing on the other side.

“Well don’t you take your time” Sebastian grumbled, letting himself into the room to drop a bulky package on the coffee table.

“Hello to you too old man”

Sebastian gave him an unimpressed look, choosing to ignore his comment “Apparently those are the jackets the press team wants us to wear tomorrow at the circuit, don’t ask me why they couldn’t get an intern to drop it off”

“Ah I’m sure they know how much you love spending time with me” the Monegasque gave him a cheeky grin, ignoring the fact that if looks could kill he’d be buried six feet under.

“Yeah, yeah. Make sure to get a good night’s rest, no spending all night playing one of those dumb videogames you youngsters like so much”

Charles snorted “Sure dad”

Seb gave him the finger, turning around to presumably exit the room. However, before he could reach the door he felt his foot kick something, and as he leaned down to pick up the navy blue cap that had been lying on the floor he frowned.

“Uh, Charles? Is there something you want to tell me?”

Charles literally felt himself go pale when he noticed the very distinctive Red Bull cap that Sebastian was holding in his hand.

“W-What? No! Not at all! It’s just that – ah, Alex stopped by earlier and he must have left it here by accident. Yeah, that must be it”

He mentally kicked himself. Smooth Charles, really smooth.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, clearly catching on to his teammates strange attitude “Oh really? Because I was pretty sure that Alex wasn’t getting here until later today”

Fuck.

“No no, you must have misunderstood” he argued “He’s definitely already here”

The German was still looking at him suspiciously, but thankfully decided to drop the subject.

“Mhm, well then, see you later kid”

Charles flashed him his most innocent grin, but if anything that just made him look all the more suspicious.

“Sure thing, bye Sebby”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the nickname, turning on his heel and exiting the room with a huff. Not a second had passed after he shut the door before Max was coming out of the bathroom, laughing so hard he actually had to clutch at his sides.

Charles glared at his boyfriend “Oh shut up”

* * *

After their almost-run-in with Sebastian they had been careful to be extra discreet when seeing each other at the hotel, but at the end of the day they _were_ two careless young adults – which was why Max was currently trying to sneak into the Ferrari motorhome between practice sessions while wearing his Red Bull polo that stuck out like a sore thumb between all the people wearing bright red uniforms.

By some miracle he managed to get to Charles’s driver room undetected, and although he would never admit it he was sure that pretending to be a super-secret spy had helped.

“Hey Charlie” Max grinned at the sight of his boyfriend sitting cross-legged on top of a table, used by now to the fact that he could never sit like a normal human being.

“Oh you made it!” Charles exclaimed, leaving his strangely comfortable position to run into Max’s arms.

“James Bond’s got nothing on me” Max joked, cupping Charles’s chin with the palm of his hand to give him a quick kiss “Besides I think everyone’s busy with checking data and what not… good job out there by the way, you did great”

Charles beamed “Thanks babe, you did too”

The two of them had given a couple of interviews during the past few days, and they both found it hilarious how every journalist they’d spoken to asked them about each other in the hopes of getting a snarky comment that would make a good headline. If only they knew.

“This morning a lady asked me if I thought our “rivalry” would cause problems on and off the grid, and I was this close to telling her that racing was the last thing on my mind when I thought about you nowadays”

Max laughed “Tell me about it, but they do have a point though, you distract me way more now that we’re together than when we hated each other”

Charles hummed appreciatively “Oh yeah? Tell me what about me distracts you Maxy”

“Oh I don’t know where to start” Max played along, noticing the way Charles’s eyes had darkened considerably “those green eyes of yours to begin with, especially the way they stare up at me when you’re on your knees with your pretty mouth wrapped around me”

Charles actually moaned at his words, and allowed Max to capture his lips in a heated kiss. God they really were worse than two hormonal teenagers.

Max knew that it was risky to do anything in the little driver’s room – but again, they _were_ careless young adults, and so before he knew it he was laying half on top of Charles on the couch with both of their shirts discarded on the floor.

Charles was in the middle of trying to pull down Max’s pants when there was a knock at the door, and the way the two men simultaneously froze would have been hilarious if they weren’t in such a compromising position.

“Charles may I come in?”

It was Sebastian, because of course.

The couple shared a panicked look before quickly scrambling off the couch, throwing their shirts on as quickly as humanly possible and trying their best to not look like they had been two seconds away from screwing each other’s brains out. When they were sitting as naturally as they could with a solid foot of distance between them Charles finally called Sebastian in, throwing a quick mental thank you to God that the German hadn’t just barged in.

“Hey I just wanted to talk about – oh” he stopped dead on his tracks, raising his eyebrows at the two younger drivers “hello Max”

Max cleared his throat “Hello Sebastian”

Sebastian looked between Charles and Max for a solid fifteen seconds, and with each second that passed they could both feel themselves getting redder and redder.

“So, what brings you to our lovely motorhome?” he finally said, a shit-eating grin stretched across his face.

“Oh he just wanted to ask me something about, uh…” Charles started, trailing off and turning to look at his boyfriend for help.

“About the guest list for Dan’s party, you know his birthday wasn’t that long ago and we decided to organize a little something to celebrate”

Charles quickly nodded his agreement “Yes, exactly”

“Right,” it was incredible how so much sarcasm could be injected into a single word “well I better let you get back to it”

Their shoulders sagged in relief as Sebastian turned to leave, but before he crossed the threshold he turned to look at them over his shoulder.

“Oh and kids? Not that I don’t think the change of colors suit you but I don’t think either Mattia or Christian would appreciate you walking around the paddock dressed like that, so I’d change before going out if I were you”

With that he exited the room and shut the door behind him, leaving the two mortified young men to look down at themselves and realize that they were wearing each other’s shirts.

“Well… shit”

“Oh my God, we’re never going to live this down” Charles moaned, the sound of Sebastian’s laughter at the distance serving to prove his point.


	2. 2. Lewis Hamilton and Valtteri Bottas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how inspired I've been to write lately I'm genuinely so shocked. Also I'm so sorry for how long this turned out to be but again, I was inspired lol. I guess that insane British GP really helped, can we please talk about those last laps??? Completely crazy. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To the immense surprise of Max and Charles, they had managed to get through China, Bahrain and Sochi without anyone else finding out about their relationship.

Which was a really good thing, because ever since Sebastian caught them he thought it was absolutely hilarious to put them both in sticky situations, making suggestive comments when other people were around and looking like the cat that got the cream whenever he could get either man to blush.

That didn’t mean that Sebastian wasn’t happy for them though and - even though he’d never say it out loud - he was glad Max and Charles had found each other.

However he had to live up to his reputation as the “grid dad”, and everyone knew embarrassing your kids was a father’s most important job.

But back to Charles and Max.

Their success in keeping their relationship on the down low had obviously given them a big surge of confidence, which was why they decided to go out together while they were in Barcelona for the Spain GP.

It was a perfect plan really. Obviously there could always be people who recognized them in any country in the world - but the chances of them being bothered while wearing normal clothes and looking like normal people were way smaller in Spain than if they were say in Italy or The Netherlands.

The only inconvenience they ran into was that apparently all their friends had also decided they wanted to go out to some club, and they were adamant that Max and Charles should join them.

“Oh come on Max, we haven’t gone out together in ages!” Daniel protested, giving his friend and former teammate the best puppy eyes he had in his repertoire.

Max rolled his eyes at the Australian’s dramatic ways “Dan I literally threw a party in your honor less than two months ago”

Yes, Sebastian had made sure that Charles and Max actually went through with the blatant lie they had used to try and deceive him. Germans really were merciless.

The Aussie grinned at the memory “And it was a sick party! But still, I’m sure tonight will be just as good”

Max sighed internally. Normally he really loved Daniel’s enthusiasm, but he was making it really hard for him to follow the plan.

“Okay how about this, you let me rest tonight and I promise I’ll make it up to you in Monaco. Deal?”

Daniel pondered it for a few seconds, before finally deciding that it was the best he was going to get.

“Alright, deal. I’ll send you the address of the club we’re going to anyways in case you change your mind”

The Dutch couldn’t help but give him a soft smile at that, Daniel really was an amazing friend.

After ruffling Max’s hair in a way he knew always annoyed him Daniel finally left the hotel room, and he wasted no time before starting to get ready for his date. 

He just hoped Charles had been as successful as him in getting out of their friends’ plan.

* * *

Charles really wasn’t good at saying no to people.

“Come onnnnnn Charles” Pierre whined “you’ve turned into such an old man recently! I knew Sebastian would rub off on you”

“I told you Pierre, I just feel like I’m coming down with something and I really want to sleep it off” he argued, thinking that Max would be very proud of him for how convincing he sounded.

Pierre narrowed his eyes suspiciously “You look perfectly fine to me”

“Well did you expect me to look like an ill victorian child?”

“I mean you _do_ have the skin tone of one” Pierre teased, earning himself a jab in the ribs from the Monegasque.

“Seriously Pierre, I promise we’ll go out in Monaco but I really don’t feel like leaving my bed tonight”

The Frenchman sighed, but finally gave in much to Charles’s relief.

“Fine, I’ll let you enjoy your boring night in just this once”

Charles snorted “Why thank you very much. Now you go have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

“Yeah well, no promises”

Pierre pressed a kiss to the top of his head before leaving the room at last, leaving behind a very relieved Charles who quickly got out bed and texted his boyfriend to confirm that their plan was a go.

* * *

Meanwhile Pierre finally joined the rest of the guys who were waiting for him at the lobby, and Lando frowned when he got out of the elevator alone.

“No luck with Charles then?”

“Nah, apparently he feels a bit sick” Pierre shrugged “Max isn’t coming either?” 

Daniel shook his head “Nope, said he’s too tired”

“Do you think one of them would change their mind if they knew the other wasn’t going?” Alex joked, making everyone laugh at what they considered to be a very plausible scenario.

“I’ll never understand why those two just can’t get along,” Lando wondered “they’re actually pretty similar”

“Enough about the little princes, I’m sure there’s a huge bottle of tequila somewhere that’s calling my name”

They all cheered at Daniel’s words, and made their way out of the lobby fully prepared to embrace the Barcelona nightlife.

* * *

Max and Charles’s masterplan consisted of them getting rid of their friends (check), finding out where said friends were going so there wouldn’t be a chance of them running into each other (check), and finally finding an inconspicuous restaurant where it would be very unlikely for someone to recognize them (check).

They were so convinced that the plan was flawless that they even decided to walk all the way to the bar, reveling on the fact that they could spend time with each other - as a couple - without the fear of being interrupted.

The restaurant they ended up in turned out to be an excellent choice. It was only a few meters away from the beach, but at the same time far enough from the more popular restaurants that they could enjoy some peace and quiet coupled with the soothing sound of the ocean.

It also helped that all the other costumers were either elderly people or middle-aged couples that didn’t even spare them a glance, so Charles and Max could be as openly affectionate as they wanted without fear of being recognized.

They ended up ordering some tapas to share and a pair of gin and tonics, and were very pleased to find that everything was absolutely delicious.

Charles gave a contented sigh, reaching across the table to place his hand on top of Max’s “I’m so glad we could do this, I really needed a night like this”

Max smiled, using his thumb to rub small circles along the inside of his boyfriend’s wrist.

“Me too”

They two of them went uncharacteristically quiet, just enjoying the fact that they were together and the feeling that nothing else mattered but them.

Max suddenly frowned, looking deep in thought for a few seconds before finally breaking the silence.

“Do you realize this is our first proper date?”

Charles was skeptical about that, but the more he thought about it he realized it was true. 

“Oh wow you’re right,” he said with widened eyes “I mean at least our first date in public”

Max gave an incredulous laugh “It’s like we did everything backwards” 

“Maybe,” Charles shrugged “but I wouldn’t have it any other way”

There was no chance that Max could resist kissing him after that, and he couldn’t help the warm feeling that filled his chest at being able to publicly display his love for Charles.

After paying the bill they decided that it would be a shame to put an end to their night so soon, and although it meant straying away from the original plan they decided to venture into a lively looking bar at least for a little while.

And as it was to be expected, that was when it all went to shit.

* * *

It wasn’t hard at all to find a place they deemed good enough, and as soon as they went in Charles made a beeline for the bar.

For some reason he had the brilliant idea of having a rematch of the shot drinking competition they had on the night they shared their first kiss, and since Max was equally as reckless (or stupid) as his boyfriend he readily agreed.

The Dutchman once again managed to come out victorious, but this time Charles wasn’t going to settle for second place and he quickly ordered them another round.

After three rounds of five shots each Charles finally managed to beat Max, but alas, the damage had been done.

Maybe they would have managed to remain sober after fifteen shots of tequila under normal circumstances (and that was a _big_ maybe), but they had already drank plenty of cocktails and wine with their dinner and they really hadn’t mixed well.

It was a good thing that their dinner had been so filling, because if they had drank that much on empty stomachs they’d most certainly be passing out right about now.

Nonetheless, they were both totally and completely shit-faced, and like the young and hormonal men that they were that meant that they were past the point of caring about the possible consequences of engaging in PDA. And it was _a lot_ of PDA.

Since it was nearing 2 in the morning and most of the people around them were equally as drunk no one really paid them any mind, in fact they could have probably gotten away with it if it wasn’t for two very familiar people who coincidentally stumbled across the same bar.

* * *

“Lewis, I am way too old for this shit” Valtteri complained for what seemed to be like he hundredth time that night.

Lewis rolled his eyes “We are _not_ old, and besides we really don’t go out together as often as we should. Whatever happened to Brocedes?”

Valtteri audibly groaned at the nickname.

“Please don’t ever use that word again”

The Briton simply laughed at his teammate’s misery, clasping a hand on his shoulder to practically drag him into the inconspicuous bar they had found.

Valtteri knew that accepting Lewis’s invitation to go out for dinner - just the two of them - was not a good idea. However, he was just human, and when you got the full power of the man’s puppy dog eyes directed right at you it was really hard to say no to him.

The Fin had made Lewis swear that they’d only get some food and then head straight back to their hotel, but alas that was definitely not what Lewis had in mind.

Valtteri didn’t even know how that much time had passed, but now here he was, being dragged into a bar filled with people who were easily a decade younger than them at two in the morning.

As soon as they entered the building Valtteri knew that he did not want to be there. Everyone was already visibly wasted and there were too many sweaty bodies threatening to invade his personal space.

However, when he turned to look at Lewis and saw the massive grin on his face, he knew that he wouldn’t be getting out of there anytime soon.

“Come on Val, you’ll feel better once we get some vodka on your system. I’ll even buy the first – wait… isn’t that...?” 

As Lewis trailed off he stared towards the direction of the bar with squinted eyes, and Valtteri only had to follow his line of sight to see what he was staring at. Or more precisely, who he was staring at.

“Max and Charles?” 

The two aforementioned men were sitting side to side on a pair of stools, both leaning against the bar and each other and looking like they were having the time of their lives.

“Huh,” Lewis raised his eyebrows “I always thought that they didn’t get along”

Just as he finished that thought his eyebrows raised even more, while Valtteri’s jaw actually dropped.

Out of all the things he thought he might see on that night, Charles Leclerc straddling Max Verstappen in a public place was definitely _not_ what he expected.

“I think it’s safe to say they do get along” Valtteri deadpanned, feeling a blush rise up his neck when he noticed that the Ferrari driver was actually grinding against Max.

“Jesus Christ, do you think we should intervene?” 

Normally Valtteri would say that it wasn’t any of their business, but he did remember what it was like to be young and stupid and in love, so he just sighed and nodded reluctantly.

“Probably, let’s go”

The teammates made their way through the crowd and easily reached the oblivious couple, and seeing them practically dry-humping each other was more than a little uncomfortable for them.

“Um hello boys,” Lewis began hesitantly “I really don’t think you should be doing that in here”

Charles didn’t even seem to hear him, and Max just untangled one of his hands from his boyfriend’s hair to swat away at Lewis’s general direction.

“Mmm not now conscience” Max grumbled, and if it was under any other circumstances Valtteri would have laughed at how baffled Lewis looked.

If their behavior wasn’t enough to let the Mercedes drivers know that the young men were incredibly drunk, the drawl on Max’s voice would have done the trick.

Lewis turned to Valtteri for help, and the Fin had never hated his life more than at that moment.

“Break it up children, you’re in a public place” he tried, raising his voice so they could hear him over the pounding music. 

That finally seemed to get through to them, and as they separated Lewis and Valtteri could appreciate just exactly how drunk they were.

Charles quite literally couldn’t get his eyes to focus, and Max looked like he was having a hard time just keeping his open.

“Oh heyyyyyy guys!” Max exclaimed, nearly knocking Charles off his lap with his enthusiasm.

The Monegasque pouted, wrapping his arms more securely around his boyfriend’s waist and letting his head rest on top of his chest.

If they weren’t on the verge of succumbing to alcohol poisoning, Lewis would have thought they looked adorable.

“Wait Maxy, we - _hic_ \- we need to be discreet. They don’t know about us” Charles drawled out, making both Valtteri and Lewis have to hold in their laughter.

“Yeah I think that boat sailed kid” the Fin laughed, even though neither Charles nor Max looked like they were paying attention to him anymore, instead having gone back to stare (or try to stare) into each other’s eyes.

“Okay guys I think it’s time to get you out of here” Lewis said, thankfully receiving affirmative nods from the two lovebirds.

“Yeah okay” Max agreed, but as he tried to stand up he only managed to nearly send Charles to the floor again while he also seemed to have trouble finding his footing.

It soon became clear that neither of them could walk on their own, and Valtteri actually pinched the bridge of his nose, sadly knowing what had to be done.

“I’ll take the little one and you take the littler one?” he asked Lewis, scowling when he saw how amusing his teammate seemed to find this whole situation.

“Sounds like a plan”

With that, Valtteri promptly leaned down to haul Charles on top of his shoulder, eliciting a startled yelp from the younger man.

“Oi careful there, that’s my boyfriend you’re manhandling” 

Lewis and Valtteri shared a shocked look at that. They didn’t think whatever these two had was actually serious, but apparently the night was full of surprises.

Max raised his hands towards Lewis in the universal “pick-me-up” gesture, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. The Briton shook his head in exasperation but still complied, cradling Max in his arms in a much gentler way than Valtteri had with Charles.

The Dutchman happily laced his arms around Lewis’s neck “Ah, thank you conscience”

And really, Lewis didn’t even want to know.

By some miracle the Mercedes drivers managed to exit the bar while carrying the two grown men with only a few odd looks getting thrown their way, and Valtteri quickly stopped the first cab that came across them.

Valtteri placed a passed out Charles on the backseat, deciding to ride shotgun while Lewis and Max got in next to the Monegasque.

As soon as Max was seated he let his head drop on Charles’s shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

Valtteri only huffed, idiots.

* * *

The hotel lobby was mercifully empty when they got there, which was a really good thing because neither Lewis nor Valtteri wanted to have to explain why they were carrying two unconscious racing prodigies.

Lewis quickly found Max’s room key on the back pocket of his jeans, and so they decided to drop both of them off there and call it a night.

When they entered the room Valtteri unceremoniously dropped Charles on top of the bed, scoffing at the reprimanding look his teammate gave him.

“What? You want me to tuck him in?”

“Well you could at least take his shoes off”

The Fin groaned but still did as told, mimicking Lewis’s actions and taking the boy’s shoes off before carefully positioning him so he was lying on his side - in case any of the copious amounts of alcohol decided to come back up.

Max and Charles looked so peaceful lying on the bed that one wouldn’t even think they had caused so much trouble in the span of one night.

“They actually make an adorable couple, no?” Lewis asked softly, staring at the kids with a face full of fondness.

And well, not even Valtteri could deny it.

“They do, I can’t even be mad at them for this”

Lewis chuckled “Neither can I, I do remember what it was like to be young and stupidly in love”

“Mmm yeah, I’m sure you and Rosberg got up to way worse than this back in the day” Valtteri teased, feeling very pleased with himself when he saw Lewis had actually blushed.

“Oh shut up”

With that Lewis turned off the light and they finally left the boys’ room, both feeling absolutely exhausted by the turn of events their night had taken.

“You know what Val, I think you were right. We definitely are too old for this shit”

* * *

The next morning Max and Charles predictably woke up feeling as though actual drills were pounding at their heads.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Max groaned, raising his hands to his eyes to shield them from the sun “what the hell happened last night?”

Charles’s only answer was a pitiful moan.

“Fucking hell, I’m never drinking again. I can’t even remember how we got back to the hotel”

It took all of Charles’s willpower to finally open his eyes, rolling around on the bed so he could face his boyfriend.

“I don’t even know how we’re still alive” he replied, shutting his eyes once more when he felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

Max somehow managed to sit up, frowning in confusion when he saw two bottles of water on the bedside table alongside a couple of Advil and a small piece of paper.

He decided not to question it and quickly passed a pill and a bottle to Charles before taking the others himself, tentatively taking a sip of water to make sure his stomach wouldn’t empty itself at the disturbance.

When the room finally stopped spinning and he could sort of focus his eyes, Max turned his attention to the unknown little note.

After just scanning through it, he felt nauseous for reasons completely unrelated to his hangover.

“Oh _fuck_ ”

It was at that moment that Charles finally found the strength to also sit up, even though he felt as though his whole body couldn’t stop trembling.

“You get extra sweary when you’re hungover” the Monegasque pointed out, but Max could do little more than pass him the little note with a mortified look plastered on his face.

Charles immediately felt himself go pale.

“ _Good morning children,_

_We hope you aren’t feeling too terrible after the crazy night you two had. We left some Advil and water for you to take, so make sure you eat something and stay hydrated. Please give us a call as soon as you wake up to let us know that you’re okay._

_We’ll definitely have a long talk about the dangers of irresponsible drinking, but other than that don’t worry, your secret relationship is safe with us._

_Love, Lewis and Valtteri_ ”

As the events of last night finally rushed back to him, Charles leaned over the bed and promptly threw up.

Max grimaced, rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriend’s back “Next time, we stick to the plan”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I just love writing about these idiots in love. As always please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this and tell me who you want to see find out about these two next. I begin school again today so I don't think the updates will be as often anymore but I promise I'll try my best. And also please go follow me on my sports-related tumblr @mexstappen and my main blog @mexisco so we can be friends and scream about F1 together :)

**Author's Note:**

> This scene literally just came to me and I knew I had to write it. Sebastian would definitely be the type to embarass them as often as he could. As always please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this and also tell me who you'd want to see find out about these two idiots in love next!  
> (Also follow me on my sports-related tumblr @mexstappen and my main blog @mexisco).


End file.
